A NEW WAR
by Natacha706
Summary: A new organization, a new threat to our heroes, will have to fight for peace but this time not by yourself, sometimes you need the help of our sworn enemies...


Prologue:

It was night, on a roof of a building, a group of armed men were busy working on a strange contraption that seemed to be a new generation of cannon, its tip was straight up almost sounded like a threat. Another man but far more impressive came to admire the work done, blacks had long hair falling over her shoulders, a pale skin that make it look like the living dead, and had a strange scar on his neck similar to a "V".

\- "Tracy admires this is change!"

A red-haired woman showed himself before him without saying a word .L'uomo continued mockingly:

\- "At last the time has come the revolution, Dr. Luis to do a good job there's no doubt." Then he laughed staring at the city below him.

\- "The machine will work?"

\- "Since when are you so worried?"

The man put his hand on the shoulder of the red woman staring at her eyes.

\- "... Will work. When I think that we are doing all this under their noses ! Tomorrow will be another day, a new beginning if you want."

\- "Yes, but there will be no problems in doing so? What side effects or do not know what ..."

\- "Please!" A shadow of another person yes approached. "We know the immense talents of Dr. Luis Tracy, do not bore us with your speeches. It will only affect them, to those who are not" human "or six Tracy a robot? "

\- "You shut up I have not asked you anything!".

\- "Evan you're back already?" The man with the scar in the shape of V interposed between them. And the others?"

The new guy seemed bothered by the wind.

\- "I have yet operational there is nothing to worry boss, I'm here to see me the show."

Tracy snorted annoyed. Evan was thin and was fitted with a black suit that made him look like a spy or a murderess comes, a red mask that looked like that of a demon covered them face, he had a strange way of moving his hands as if he needed strangle someone.

The leader stared at him with a smile, then a man who was working on the car pulled away from the group.

\- "Everything is ready sir. We can proceed to the next step."

The big man laughed and motioned for everyone to move away .He instead with big bold steps approached the car.

\- "To me the honor. And promptly flipped the weapon, it is flipped abruptly with a sound like something was going to charge, and then shoot with a roar a blue beam of light into the sky. When was high enough expanded in the form of invading circle the entire city is all there was around.

Winston had hurt some back after a night's work in his laboratory was still asleep on his desk. He started to get up but only managed to collapse the chair.

-"Athena"

\- "Yes, Winston?"

\- "Turn on the lights please ..."

The dell'Overwatch operating system

He did as he was told.

\- "He ... where are my glasses?" He began to search blindly.

\- "Then Athena newness for today?"

\- "This morning and even now there are riots in all the cities."

-"Thing?" Winston squinted before getting glasses.

\- "Starts the diff ... huugh !"

Winston fell to the ground.

Documents and sheets flew off the desk. He started to rise.

\- "Haargh ! Damn ... it will be the last time ..."

Winston stopped short his sights set on what should be his upper legs. They were gone and in their place were two hands. "HANDS !"

Disbelief turned to watch the rest frightened.

\- "What ... what is this devilry ?!" He began to touch her face frantically sat and began to understand the reason of his fall, however, it could not be true !

\- "Ok ! Ok ! It's just my mind ... maybe I'm dreaming ..."

Had trouble keeping up was an experience that he had never experienced before.

-"Athena!Athena!"

\- "Yes, Winston?"

\- "Front camera !"

\- "Immediately"

A virtual screen appeared in mid-air in front of him showing him "himself."

She gasped. It was totally a human being, thin, white skin her dress had adapted perfectly to the new body but one that gave incredible was his face was like that of his ...

Suddenly a door opened behind him a masked man with white hair burst.

\- "Winston we need you out there ..."

Jack saw a stranger instead of seeing his friend.

Caught off guard was the natural reflex to arm themselves.

-"Who you are?!"

Winston raised his hand to calm him.

\- "It's me...Winston"

-"What?"

\- "I swear it's crazy really are I woke up ... I fell asleep here tonight ... and my body has changed ..."

Winston saw his companion down the weapon.

-"Jack?"

\- "Then it's all true."

-"What?"

Jack walked over to him and held out a hand:

-"Come on. He said gravely," I think we have a lot to do. "


End file.
